Ghost Ship
|image =HB Goji ep 16 preview.png |nameofepisode =Microgodzilla |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =16 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Ghost Ship is the sixteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea. While sailing through tropical waters however, the Crew comes across a mysterious and cold patch of Fog. Soon enough, the Calico ends up colliding into a Stray Iceberg that's drifted out into the ocean. While inspecting both the Iceberg (and the Calico for damage,) the Calico Crew is shocked to see that a Submarine has been frozen inside of the Iceberg. Majors notices that the Submarine is a German U-Boat that was used as far back as World War I. Hoping to rescue the crew trapped inside, Majors calls on Godzilla. Godzilla arrives and uses his Flames to melt the Iceberg, freeing the Submarine from its Suspended Animation. After Godzilla leaves, Brock and Pete go to inspect the Submarine in the Mini-Copter. Unknown to the Calico Crew however, the freed Germans aboard the Submarine believe that they are still fighting in the War. Believing that the Calico is a Supply Vessel for the Allied Powers, the Germans attack them by shooting down the Mini-Copter and taking Brock and Pete prisoners. The Germans then take the Calico hostage through boarding parties, despite Majors attempts to reason with the Submarine's Commanding Officer Quart Schmidt. Schmidt does not believe Majors as he and his men all still believe that they are still fighting the War, even believing that it is the year 1918. Hoping to show Schmidt that the times have changed, Majors and Quinn show them the Calico's more advanced technology, including Television. They are even more shocked when they encounter Godzooky. Convinced by the Calico Crew that the War is over after being shown some of the modern technology of the Calico Crew, Schmidt then reveals to the Calico Crew that before he and his men were frozen, they were en route to attack the English forces up north using a 1-ton Heat-Seeking Torpedo until their Submarine was caught in Ice until it eventually froze. No longer hostile towards the Crew, Schmidt radios to the Submarine to have Brock and Pete released. To their horror however, due to the rise in heat from their Submarine being freed causing a malfunction, their Torpedo is launched without being ignited. The Calico Crew tries as many evasive maneuvers as they know, but are unable to get rid of the Torpedo. Majors calls on Godzilla again to save them from the Torpedo and Godzilla manages to arrive just in time to catch it. However while dragging the Torpedo down to the bottom of the Ocean to dispose of it, the Torpedo self-destructs right in front of him, knocking Godzilla against the Ocean Floor and knocking him unconscious. At that moment, a Giant Octopus emerges from a nearby cave having been awoken from the explosion, and it heads straight for the Submarine, believing it to be what awoke it, and proceeds to attack. Doing what they can to fight it, the Calico Crew attempts to ram the Octopus, but this only annoys the Octopus, who bats them away. Meanwhile, Godzooky goes underwater to see if Godzilla is okay. After Godzooky finds him and calls out to him, Godzilla awakens from his daze and returns to the surface. Godzooky then tells Godzilla to fend off the Octopus from the Submarine since Brock and Pete are still inside of it. Godzilla battles with the Octopus both above and below the Ocean's surface. After managing to wrestle the Submarine away from the Octopus, Godzilla no longer holds back and ultimately manages to defeat it by tying all of its Tentacles together and sealing it up in the cave it came out of by burying it behind some boulders. With the submarine saved, Brock and Pete return to the Calico and the Calico Crew tows it back with them on their way to the North Atlantic as Schmidt expresses his gratitude to the Calico Crew for saving them. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Giant Octopus Gallery To be added Trivia *To be added Poll Do you like Ghost Ship? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour